Falling Head Over Heels
by wonder woman2002
Summary: The Winx work for Darkar and are sisters, they steal and take but what happens if they fall for their worst enemy...The greatest set of police in L.A. known as...The Specialist.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by a story called Cops and Robbers by Funnygina. Thanks**

* * *

The girls were getting into their spy outfits. They all were useful for their own thing.

Tecna was hacking, Bloom and Stella was awesome when it came to using and making gadgets with Tecna, they all were AWESOME at fighting but Musa was the best, and Layla and Flora was flexibility.

"Come on girls we don't want Darkar to be mad." Stella said.

They all had a black jump suit but different color belts, ankle boots, and leather jackets, Stella's was yellow, Bloom's was red, Musa's was blue, Layla's was green, Tecna's was purple, and Flora's was pink.

"Come on guys lets gadget up." Tecna said.

They all put a blast gun Stella made that could get you stuck to something in at least 5 seconds, they each grabbed 5 bombs, and put on the same color gloves as their belts, shoes and jacket that could help them stick to anything.

"Guys we almost forgot...gas bombs." Layla said holding them up.

"Ladies!" Darkar yelled.

"Coming!" Bloom called.

The girls ran out the room they shared and went up to Darkar.

"Yes?" They all said.

"The mayor made a new area with high top security, it hold things like pearls, sapphires, jades, diamonds and Ext. I want you to get at least 10 of each." Darkar said.

"You got it. When and Where?" Layla said hands on her hips.

"Here on 99th North." Darkar said and continued "I want them now. Go" He said.

The girls ran out the door and hopped into Tecna's spy car.

"Lets go girls." Bloom said.

Once they arrived Bloom said "Here's the plan, Tecna will hack the doors, Bloom and Layla clear the halls of guards, then we all meet in the room with the gold take em and go."

We all put on our mask and hopped out the car.

"Ready? For a asked Layla.

Layla nodded and the 2 ran off.

"2 guards you take one I got the other." Layla said.

Flora hit kneed him where no man, wants to be kneed then kicked him in the jaw and hit all his pressure points.

Layla flipped him on the ground then she used her heel and stomped his back then smashed his head in the metal wall.

"Does open." Tecna said through the ear piece.

The girls ran in and saw the Winx walking in as well.

"Freeze! You have no chance." The blond said.

"Says who?" Flora said putting her hands on her hips.

"Says us." A blue headed boy.

All the girls grabbed a guys wrist then twisted it and said "Let us escape and you wont get hurt." Stella said.

"Never." The magenta haired boy said.

"Good enough for us call for pain." Musa said with a slick smile.

"You wont do a thing." the blond said.

"Good, keep telling yourself that." Bloom said twisting his wrist more.

Helia grabbed Flora's hair.

"AH!" Flora screamed hitting his pressure point on the arm he pulled her hair with.

Flora kicked him in between and then all the girls flipped out the window and ran back to Darkar.

"Here is your crud DAD!" Flora said snappy.

"FLORA! Don't bring a slick mouth home or you know what." Darkar said calmly with a evil grin.

"Yes dad." Flora said.

The girls walked back to their rooms.

"Hate him" Musa said.

"I wish he would grow old a die already." Stella said.

"He gets on my nerves and how do you rape your own child." Tecna said.

"He is just lucky I haven't lost control and hit all his pressure points or the one on the neck to kill some one." Flora said.

"Hey that Helia guy I think his name was, he was SO fine." Flora said.

"The one with the glasses was pretty cute." Tecna said.

"Riven was cute." Musa said with a smile.

"Blonde was So cute and those lips, WOW!" Bloom said.

"Brandon is adorable I just wish they were on oout side." Stella said.

"I have to say Nabu was sexy." Layla said.

"Those boys are so the definition of." Musa said but all the girls spelled out "H. O. T!"

They all laughed.


	2. Not Them

Flora put on her pink knee high dress with green pumps and her green hand bag with pink stripes. Layla had her blue snap back with her glight green shorts and a light blue belt with a dark blue strapless top that was more of a faded light blue at the top with ankle boots, Musa was in her red mini dress with gold colored heels and a gold sash around the waist, Tecna had a purple mini dress with white heels, Stella had her orange dress and yellow heels, Bloom in her dark sky blue mini dress and light blue heels.

"Guys...those look like the police we saw when we, you know." Musa said.

Everyone looked over there then froze as if they couldn't move a muscle.

"Hey check out those girls. They look familiar." Nabu said.

"But there hot." Sky said.

"But could be a criminal." Timmy said.

"Yeah but they are hot criminals." Riven said.

"Wow she is a angle from above." Brandon said.

"Last time I checked angels don't steal" Timmy said.

"The are SO staring at us." Bloom said.

"I want it to stop." Musa said.

"I hate attention" Tecna said.

"Why do BOYS stare so hard." Flora said.

"Lets flirt." Musa said.

Bloom choked on her water.

Stella smiled at the idea because they were cute.

And Flora started laughing.

"Oh? You were serious." Flora said.

"Ok i'm with Flo on this." Layla said.

"We can flirt, learn their weaknesses, use em against them and BOOB no more specialist." Musa said.

"Stella's already over their pointing us out to them" Tecna said.

"Ok I will smack that grin off Helia's face." Flora said.

"Flora. Flirt." Musa said.

"But-"

"FLORA FLIRT!"

"NO!"

"Please." Musa said.

"Fine." Flora waved and all the girls waved.

"I hate when the enemy is super cute." Tecna said.

"Amen!" All the Winx said.

They walked up to the guys.

"Hi." Musa said flirty to Riven.

"Hey, do I know you?" Riven asked checking her out.

_Jack A** _Musa thought.

After flirting with the guys for 10 minutes and getting their number the girls walked off.


	3. Almost wrapped around my finger

"Ok girls so since they are SO rich u all have to date them." Darkar said.

"U say what now!?" Layla yelled.

"Joking my daughters joking anyway don't go near them make them go to u." He said with a smile.

"What if they don't?" Flora said

"Then we work even harder." Darkar said with a smile

The girls went to the room they shared.

"They are really kidding me" Stella said.

Bloom said "We better walk around till we see them then flirt."

"Or call and meet up at Red Lobster?" Flora said holding up Helia's number.

"Anyway we can meet...Ducan coffee shop this morning!" Musa said.

"Cool!" Stella said.

"Don't really fall for them plz!" Tecna said.

Flora wore a pink leather halter, with a green leather skirt and green knee high heels with her hair down.

Layla wore a green leather halter, with a dark blue leather skirt and blue leather boots with her hair curled down.

Musa wore a red leather halter with a red leather skirt and red heel boots and her hair in 2 low curled pig tails.

Tecna wore a purple leather halter with a white leather skirt and purple boots.

Stella had a orange leather halter with a yellow skirt with orange heel boots with her hair in a low curled pony tail.

Bloom wore a blue copper halter with a blue skirt and blue heel boots and her hair in a curled high pony tail.

"Ok girls we look good now we have to flirt and we need to get the 2 weakest, Helia and Timmy." Stella smiled.

"If they were on our time Helia would be perfect for Flora and Timmy would be perfect for Tecna the only difference is Helia and Timmy can only fight a little but Flora and Tecna will whoop yo a**." Layla said but in a deep voice at the last part.

Flora said "U knows it." Then winked.

"Got that right sista!" Tecna said sitting down.

"Why u sitting we gotta go!" Bloom said.

"NO!" Flora and Tecna yelled at the same time.

Layla had to put up with a fight for about 5 minutes then Flora just pouted and Layla took Flora on her back, Musa just dragged Tecna who was golding on to her bed for her dear life.

Flora, Layla, Musa, and Tecna got their late.

"Flora Helia is coming." Musa whispered.

"He is Hot but not my tyoe." Flora said.

"PREACH!" Tecna and the Winx said.

"Hi" Sky said.

"Here we go." Tecna and Flora said at the same time.

"Heading to the art room" Flora said walking away.

"I'll come too." Helia said.

Flora crossed her arms and rolled her eyes but Helia didn't see.

Musa and Riven went to the music shop, Layla and Nabu went to the gym, Bloom and Sky went to a coffee shop, Tecna and Timmy went to the computer store, and Stella and Brandon went shopping.

**Flora and Helia**

"Flora u look...beautiful." Helia said.

"I kno-I mean thank you." I said stopping myself.

"So what do u see in a girl?" I asked not really caring if I would be doing to much or not.

"I want some one who loves nature." Helia said

_Check_

"Animal lover."

_Check_

"Some one who loves art."

_Check_

"Beautiful"

_Check! Not that that one wasn't obvious!_

"And gentle."

_Aw nope. To bad he is SO HOT!_

"What about u?" Helia asked.

_D*** Not ready for that question_

"Art lover, nature lover, animal lover, hansom, and romantic." I said saying the first things that popped in mind.

"U remind me of someone I met but I never got her name." Helia said looking my eyes.

_D*** he should just arrest me know he gonna find out soon!_

**Tecna and Timmy**

"So Tecna you are...very knowledgeable." Timmy said.

"Thanks!" Tecna said in the fakest voice she could.

Timmy smiled.

Tecna just kept using the computer.

"I never been through so much this is the most hardest thing ever I normally can do these." Timmy said.

"Where do u normally sit." Tecna asked.

"Over there" Timmy said point to the other side of the room.

"Look!" Tecna said pointing the sign that said Easy above the seat Timmy sat.

"OH!" Timmy said.

"Done."Tecna said beating level 110.

"Wow!" Timmy said

_My God I thing i'm falling for him! THEE COP! MY ENAMY!_

**After they hung out the the Cops and they left**

"Ok I got to Helia one problem" Flora said

"What!?" I said.

"Well Musa I was about to say it till u interrupted me! anyway he likes gentle so me and Helia yeah we are last months news." Flora said

Layla spoke up and said "Well be gentle."

"Do u know who u are talking too. One of the girls in a group who wont back down from a fight who will be willing to single handedly whoop a**!" Stella said.

"Even if she looses that aint the last of Flora." Bloom said giggling.

"Tecna?" I said looking at one of the girls who gets me the best in the whole group.

"Well i'm good one more date a slick move and I will have him around my finger then let me take it from their torture him get him to squeal like miss piggy." Tecna said with a evil grin.

"Good." I said.

"Girls les bounce." Stella said and we all went home to tell Darkar the news.


	4. Perfect Date

"Ok girls get me ready for my date with Timmy." Tecna said.

"So has anyone else falling for the police?" Musa asked.

"I have fallen for Sky." I said.

"I...fell for Riven." Musa said.

"I am SO past fallen for Nabu." Layla said ashamed.

"I fell for Timmy." Tecna said.

"I fell for snookums!" Stella said.

"ENGLISH!" The winx but Stella yelled.

"I fell for Brandon." Stella said again.

"I have kinda fallen for Helia." Flora said.

"You two are perfect!" I yelled.

"Bloom shut up! If Darkar finds out he will rape me again." Flora said.

"Sorry." Bloom said.

"I now know we have two air heads in this group." Layla said.

"Who?" Musa asked.

"Bloom and Stella." Everyone but Stella and I said.

We all laughed.

Tecna put on her green mini tight dress that goes to her knee caps, since her hair was in a type of bob we just slightly curled it some. We also gave her some purple pumps and a purple mini purse with green stripes.

Tecna had left while Darkar was gone.

While Tecna was gone the Winx were talking in their rooms.

"Remember when we were kids and Flora and Layla was always in the trees climbing like their lives was on the line." Musa said.

"Like ur the one to talk if we found you any were u and Tecna was making some instrument that could do lots of stuff." Layla said looking at Musa while Flora nodded in agreement.

"What about Stella and Bloom and I quote 'Dad, DAD! Can we go to the mall please! please daddy let us go to the mall DAD! IF U DONT TAKE US TO THE MALL RIGHT NOW ME AND STELLA WILL THROW A TEMPER TANTRUM!' Musa said making everyone laugh.

"Shut up!" Stella and Bloom both yelled at the same time.

"We even remember bad times." Flora said thinking.

**Flora's Flashback**

_I was climbing the tree so happy while the girls were gone. Then I saw that some flowers were wilting in daddy's garden. So I grabbed so flowers from my room and ran to the garden and dug up the wilted ones in put in some pretty ones._

_Daddy loved flowers so I decided to show him my work since he loved it._

_"Daddy, Daddy look!" I said showing him I was only 12._

_"FLORA! Now since you are a pretty little girl I will give you a punishment!" Darkar said._

_Normally I didn't do anything bad. So that was my first punishment._

_Normally I would be in the garden combing his red almost burgundy colored long hair._

_He took me in my room took off my clothes. Then I felt him by force then the Winx came in and saw my hands over my face with me crying._

_He made them watch so they knew what the next punishment would be then he got his clothes on and left the room._

**End Of Flashback**

I was crying just at the thought and now when I do something that he thinks is bad that is what happens.

"Flora its ok." Layla said hoping on my bed and hugging me.

"Yeah you have us as your real family." Musa said coming on the other side.

"And we will never try to let that happen again." Bloom said.

"You are a Winx and we fight back you bite one of us you bite us all and don't bite us cause we will sink our nails into your face and draw blood." Stella said

We all sat on my bed.

**Tecna's date**

Tecna laughed at Timmy cause what he said was really funny.

"So tell me about your mom and dad." Timmy said.

"I...I don't know who my mom is me and my friends don't even know." I said.

"Sorry to ask what about your dad." Timmy said.

"We were adopted but if they wanted to separate me and my friends they had better been willing to put up with a fight, so we all went to the same person and now we are inseparable." I said.

"Oh me and the guys were adopted too but we were friends when we were kids but our parents was killed before our eyes and when we were about to be separated a man and woman anted to adopt us all cause they saw how sad we were about leaving each other." Timmy said.

"Oh." Tecna said looking down.

"we better get going its 10." Timmy said.

As I was about to leave the place he pulled me into a long kiss for about five minutes. Then Timmy said something that sent shivers down my spine.

"Bye babe I'm glad to have you as my girlfriend." Timmy said.

When I got back and told the Winx we had a party in our room!


	5. Together At Last

"Flora you know we called Helia about you going on a date with him and you will meet him at nine." Tecna said.

"Oh, ok" I said.

"Why so cool with it?" Stella said.

"Don't know" I said.

"Wait a minute its because Flora likes him back!" Bloom said.

"NO!" I said.

"What you so are crushing on him but a secret we have a crush on them too." Layla said cracking a smile.

"Ok...maybe a little." I said grinning.

"But there is something about him that makes me attracted to him he is cute...who am I kidding he's HOT sweet and gentle but we have to say we are kinda gentle he only reason we act hard is because we have no choice" I said.

"True." Musa said.

"OK here is the plan I'm tired of working for Darkar and he isn't are dad I mean first he never had a wife just a girl friend and she stayed with him for a month and we are different race I mean Flora is Hispanic, Layla is African American, Musa is Asian, and the rest of us is white." Bloom said.

"So the plan Darkar comes in its dark Flora hits his pressure points and he becomes unable to move, Layla, Tecna, and Musa tie him, me and Bloom get him to tell us about our family Flora hits the pressure point that kills him then we get Flora ready for her date tell the boys everything and hope they don't turn us in." Stella said.

"Everything is logical." Tecna said.

**Darkar comes home**

"Girls I'm back" Darkar yells.

I jumped from the ceiling then hit all his pressure points. Layla, Tecna, and Musa grabbed him and tied him up.

Then Darka uses his teeth to grab a gadget out the glove he wears and throws it at Tecna.

"NO!" Musa yells as it hit Tecna.

We all ran to help him and somehow Darkar was able to move again.

I ran to hit all his pressure points.

Then Bloom took out her phone and called all the specialist.

After about ten minutes 6 guys ran in.

Stella had kicked Darkar in the jaw then Darkar grabbed her leg and threw her against the wall.

I hit his pressure points again then as he fell I hit his pressure point to kill and he died before our eyes.

The guys ran to us and hugged us.

Bloom pushed Sky away then said "We have to tell you something."

"What?" Timmy asked as the rest of the girls pushed the guys away.

"We are the Winx." I said.

"And?" Helia said.

"We cant be together." Tecna said.

"But we love you." Timmy said.

"You really love...me." Stella said.

"Always have always will." Brandon said pulling Stella to him.

Bloom kissed Brandon, Stella kissed Brandon, Tecna kissed Timmy, Nabu kissed Layla, Musa kissed Riven, and...I kissed Helia.

* * *

**And that was the story of 2 opposites attracted. The End**


End file.
